gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Hold On To Sixteen
Hold On to Sixteen en español "aférrate a los dieciseis" es el octavo episodio de la Tercera Temporada de Glee, y el quincuagésimosegundo de toda la serie. Se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2011 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Fue dirigido por Bradley Buecker. Sinopsis El tiempo es corto y llegan las Seccionales. Con Rachel sancionada (y sin poder concursar) los miembros de New Directions reclutan de nuevo a un ex-miembro del grupo, Sam Evans, pero aún así esto sólo suma 10 participantes y las reglas dicen que deben ser doce. ¿Qué sucedera? ¿De qué manera se las ingeniará New Directions para poder concursar? Desarrollo del Episodio thumb|[[Rachel y Quinn]]En los pasillos del colegio, Quinn se acerca a Rachel y le pregunta por qué está alli si estaba suspendida, a lo cual Rachel le responde que tiene permitido ir al colegio para hacer sus tareas, y luego le ofrece a Quinn ayuda vocal como preparación para las Seccionales, ya que les costará mucho vencer a The Troubletones. Ante esto, Quinn le afirma que no tendrán ningun problema en vencerlas, ya que ella hará que despidan a Shelby contándole al Director Figgins que la directora de The Troubletones mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Puck. Rachel intenta disuadir a Quinn de hacer eso, diciéndole que a pesar de que esa relación es inapropiada, Puck tiene 18 años y ella no es su profesora, por lo cual es legal, y además le comenta que lo único que logrará es que despidan a Shelby y así no podrá mantener a su hija. Quinn dice que exactamente esa es la idea, ya que así calificarán a Shelby de madre incompetente, y ella podrá recuperar a Beth. Rachel le dice a Quinn que piense dos veces lo que causará con todo esto, y que al contrario de lo que ella cree, no logrará nada bueno, y lo único que va a conseguir es arruinar no solo la vida de Shelby, sino también la de Beth y la de Quinn misma. En la sala de música están hablando Will y Finn, y el chico revela que las Seccionales de este año se realizarán en el William McKinley High School. Además, Finn menciona que ahora que no tienen a Rachel, necesitan otra estrella en el grupo, o jamás podrán vencer a The Troubletones, y luego de esto sugiere traer de vuelta a Sam Evans. Will le dice que eso es imposible, ya que se mudaron fuera del Estado, pero Finn revela que logró contactar a Sam por Facebook y que trabaja en un lugar que no queda demasiado lejos. Mientras tanto, Kurt y Blaine están en la cafetería The Lima Bean hablando de las pocas posibilidades que New Directions tiene este año de ganar la competencia. En ese momento se acerca Sebastian y se sienta con ellos, donde se revela que The Warblers han ganado en sus Seccionales, y luego de una breve e incomoda charla, Blaine se levanta para ir a buscar otro café. En ese momento en que Kurt y Sebastian quedan solos, Kurt le confiesa a Sebastian que no le cae para nada bien, y luego le dice todas esas cosas que le molestan de él. Ante thumb|Mejor Episodio de la Tercera Temporada (Premios Lilian Adler 2011-2012)esto, Sebastian también le responde con la misma actitud y comienzan a pelear verbalmente hasta que Blaine regresa y ambos fingen que estaban teniendo una charla amistosa. Finn y Rachel llegan a la dirección que consiguieron de Facebook que es el lugar donde trabaja Sam, y al ingresar ven que es un bar lleno de mujeres adultas. Al principio Rachel comenta ingenuamente que cuando eres un artista desconocido aceptas hacer tus presentaciones en cualquier lugar que te ofrezcan, pero de a poco se van dando cuenta de la realidad, hasta que la voz de un anunciante pide que le den la bienvenida al Sr. Cobra, el Sr. Paquete y a Chocolate Blanco, siendo este último el mismísimo Sam Evans, quien trabaja como stripper en ese bar. Rachel logra salir de su asombro luego de un rato y le pide un dólar a Finn, con lo cual se acerca a Sam y se lo entrega, y él la reconoce al instante. Al términar la función, Rachel y Finn hablan en el camerino de forma privada con Sam, preguntándole por qué trabaja aqui, y él les confiesa con honestidad que es porque pagan bien, y esa es la única forma en que puede darle algunos pequeños lujos a sus hermanos menores. Finn le pide a Sam que regrese a New Directions, y luego de negarse algunas veces, a Sam termina atrayéndole muchísimo la idea, y deciden ir a hablar los 3 juntos con sus padres. Al amanecer, los tres chicos van a la casa de los Evans, donde hablan con el Sr. Evans y la Sra. Evans sobre la idea de que Sam vuelva a Ohio. Rachel le dice a la madre de Sam que no se preocupen por nada, ya que Sam podrá quedarse en la casa de uno de los chicos del Glee Club. Luego de un rato, el padre de Sam le pide a Rachel y Finn que vayan a la habitación contigua, ya que quieren hablar con Sam a solas. Sus padres tienen una charla muy emotiva con su hijo mayor, la cual culmina con la expresión de su deseo de que Sam aproveche al máximo su último añthumb|Sam cantando Red Solo Cupo de secundario, por lo cual acceden a que regrese al William McKinley High School. thumb|[[Santana]]Al día siguiente, en la sala de música están reunidos los miembros de New Directions hablando algo preocupados sobre sus dos nuevos integrantes, quienes aceptaron estar en el coro para lograr la cantidad mínima exigida de 12 miembros. Los dos nuevos integrantes son el Baterista y el Bajista de New Directions. Luego de esto ingresa Sam en la sala de música anunciando su regreso y todos corren a abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida, luego de cual él comienza a cantar "Red Solo Cup". Al terminar la canción, Santana ingresa en la sala de música luego de haber escuchado los rumores de que Boca de Trucha estaba de vuelta en el colegio. Santana le dice que escribió una dedicatoria hacia Sam, la cual tenía preparada en caso de que él regresara en algún momento. Por lo tanto, ella procede a sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta roja, la abre y comienza a leer una dedicatoria repleta de ironías y bromas sobre el tamaño de la boca de Sam (ver la sección de frases del episodio) luego de eso Sam la abraza diciendole que la ha extrañado tambien. thumb|left|[[Quinn y Sam]]Más tarde, Quinn se acerca a Sam en los pasillos e intenta reconquistarlo, pero expresándole que lo necesita para sus planes de recuperar a Beth. Sam la detiene y le dice que ella tiene lo que el llama "problemas de chica blanca rica", explicándole luego que el mundo exterior es duro, y que por lo tanto debería disfrutar de este último año de colegio, ya que es algo que no se repetirá en la vida. Luego de esto, le dice que hay una parte de la letra de una canción que ha significado mucho para él, y por eso quiere compartirla con ella; Sam le dice "aférrate a los dieciséis (años)" lo más que pueda. Luego se ve a Tina junto a Mike en su casillero, preguntandole sobre si envio las aplicaciones para la escuela de danza de Nueva York, el le comenta que postula a Stanford en la especialidad de medicina. Ella molesta le dice que él quiere ser bailarin no un doctor, el argumenta que si el ser bailarin implica separar a su familia no lo hara, especificando que su padre no le hablado ni a su madre ni a el desde que estuvo en West Side Story. Tina le dice que esta bien que lo extrañe pero no debe dejar de hacer realidad sus sueños por el, y que deje de ser cobarte, Mike le dice que no lo llame asi, ella le dice que si actuara asi esta bien lo que dice su padre de ser un doctor, el a la vez molesto le dice que quizas su padre tenga razon y no deban estar juntos, cuando se le ve alejandose del lugar. Por otro lado en la practica de baile para las Seccionales, Puck dice que no tienen oportunidad de ganar sin las chicas, Rory dice que las mujeres huelen bien pero que cuando bailan y saltan los varones se distraen, Will encuenta sentido y propone mostrar el atractivo de cada uno, Blaine propone un paso de baile, cuando Sam les dice que es aburrido y que son hombres, asi que propone un paso mas sexual, todos parecen estar de acuerdo, excepto Blaine quien le dice que no hara aquello por que el no se vende, una riña entre Blaine y Sam se produciria pero alcanzan a separarlos, el joven Anderson se retira de la sala molesto. En los camarines Blaine esta practicando boxeo cuando se acerca Finn el le pregunta si esta pensando en que golpea a Sam, cuando dice que tambien esta pensando que lo golpea a el, Finn dice que se sentia celoso ya que despues de Rachel el es el mas talentoso y completo del equipo, pero le dice que pese a sus diferencias ellos debian estar unidos mas que nunca, diciendo que deben hacer las cosas bien para que sean recordados en el colegio, haciendo todo bien sin arrepentimientos, luego de eso hacen las paces. thumb|[[Mercedes]]Por los pasillos Mercedes iba caminando cuando se acerca Sam y le toma la mano, ella le dice que se aleje que tiene novio que es mas fuerte que un Bulldozer, ella le dice que lo de ellos fue una aventura de verano, y que lo supero. El por su parte dice que lo de ellos fue mas que eso, mientras Mercedes se aleja, el grita "No importa lo fuerte o malo que sea tu novio, voy a luchar para recuperarte", mientras que ella sonrie al escuchar aquello. thumb|left|[[Sr. Chang]]Tina va al despacho donde trabaja el padre de Mike con una copia del musical, ella le pide que lo vea y que se de cuenta del talento de su hijo, el se niega y le pide a Tina que tome asiento para conversar. El le pregunta si quiere ser artista tambien, ademas de preguntarle si la apoyan, ella dice que ellos la aman, y haran lo que sea para que sea feliz, y aunque sea dificil el medio donde quieren desarrollarse pero haran para lo que han nacido, ser artistas. El padre de Mike le pide que se retire, cuando Tina va saliendo ella le dice "Usted siempre esta hablando del honor Sr. Chang, pues ayude a su hijo a honrar su don", el padre de Mike se ve confundido por lo que hablaron con la joven. Ya la noche de las Seccionales, se les ve preparandose para presentarse Tina trata de tomarle la mano a Mike, pero el dice que ha empeorado las cosas con su padre desde su visita a su padre, a tal punto que casi no lo deja ir a la presentacion a la vez le dice que esta decepcionado de ella, a lo que responde que ahora son dos ya que tambien esta decepcionado de el. Luego Shelthumb|Rachel mirando las actuacionesby y The Troubletones entran al salon a darles suerte a todos, pero que a la vez en el caso de que perdiera ND ellas estaban dispuestas a dejar ingresar a los chicos del coro, Will incomodo con la situacion le dice que no deben hacer esa oferta ya que estaban seguros que iban a ganar. Quinn por su parte le dice a Shelby que no se preocupe que iban a ganar por que tenian a Puck, que hace las cosas bien en todos los ambitos, todos miraron a Shelby y nuevamente dijo buena suerte y se retiraron del lugar. thumb|[[The Unitards]]Rachel se ve devastada al no poder cantar en las Locales, Finn se acerca mientras comienzan a presentar a los jueces de esta competencia quienes son: La empleada del mes del departamento de vehiculos motorizados Brandy Englebert, la honorable jueza Dorothy Saunders y el payaso del año de Ohio Occidental Tickles. Los primeros en presentarse son los chicos de Defiance, Ohio The Unitards; ellos cantan "Buenos Aires" con la voz de Harmony, desde que comienza su presentacion Kurt y Rachel se ven complicados con la presencia de la "Bebe Garber", Rachel por su parte dice que es torturante verla cantar, que incluso podria ella estarlo cantando mejor, mientras continua la cancion Kurt y Rachel sigen la letra, todos parecen disfrutar la cancion. Quinn, se retira del lugar, Rachel va tras ella. Will y Emma quedan boquiabierta, ya que no contaban con el talentoso numero del coro de nombre ridiculo.thumb|Finn y Blaine thumb|leftPor el corredor, Rachel encuentra a Quinn y le pregunta que si iba donde el Director para contar lo de Puck y Shelby, ella dice que si que lo hara para sacar del camino al coro de la profesora y que ademas es adulta, Rachel le pide que deje eso para despues, ya que sus compañeras trabajaron bastante duro como para hecharle todo por la borda, Rachel le dice a Quinn que si hara aquello minimo le cuente a Shelby, finalmente le dice que sabe que es hacer algo incorrecto y que esta pagando por aquello. En el salon donde esta Shelby, llthumbega Quinn y le dice que sera despedida por que sabe lo que paso con el joven del Mohicano, ella dice que no fue nada, ya que lo que hizo fue para hacerse sentir joven, pero le paso lo contrario. Ademas de explicarle que siendo joven y bella esta dejando ir lo mas importante en su vida, la juventud. Quinn se ve molesta ante la situacion y le dice que ella espera sentirse diferente, la profesora le explica que no debe no desear su vida, muy por el contrario debe disfrutarla, cuando se va retirando le dice que aprovechara sus ultimos thumb|New directionsmomentos como profesora y ademas le ajam memme pide disculpa. Quinn queda devastada en el salon cuando comienza la presentacion de The Troubletones, quienes cantan Survivor/I Will Survive. Ya cantando todos parecen agradarle la presentacion, Finn le dice a Blaine que ya tienen todo listo, Shelby se encuentra observando, mientras que la gente se pone de pie a bailar, a lo lejos Sam se ve disfrutando de la presentacion de Mercedes, al terminar todos se paran para ovacionarlas. thumbLuego es el turno de New Directions, quienes comienzan con el Jackson Medley, ABC como primer número, con las voces de Tina, Kurt, Quinn y Mike, en medio de la presentacion llega el padre de este ultimo y se sienta. Por otro lado Kurt siente celos de la presencia de Sebastian y comienza con su numero de baile, y el de todothumb|mercedes santana y brittanys, incluso Sam, Mercedes al verlo se sonrojo. Luego siguen con Control en voces de Artie, Quinn y Blaine todo va bien, el publico parece disfrutar de la presentacion del coro, incluyendo The Troubletones y The Unitards que incluso bailan desde sus puestos. Finalmente interpretan Man In The Mirror en voces de Puck, Blaine, Finn, Sam y Artie. Todos se ponen de pie para bailar, y cantar, Sebastian que estaba tambien en el publico se levanta y comienzan a aplaudir. Cuando terminan, todos de pie aplauden, incluso el padre de Mike, que se ve sorprendido ante el talento de su hijo. thumb|left|[[New Directions]]En la sala de musica se ven a todos muy contentos ante su presentacion, Quinn abraza a Puck cariñosamente este se siente sorprendido, y Finn, Blaine y Sam hacen las paces. Mike se muestra sorprendido ante tina por la presencia de su padre, cuando el entra pide conversar con su hijo y su novia. el dice que Bailar es su talento, su sueño y que comprendio lo que intentaba decirle y lo vio en la presentacion, el le pide que lo haga orgulloso por el camino que escogio y que tanto el como su madre lo ayudaran en lo que mas pueda, Mike se abalanza a abrazarlo y le dice que no podra hacerlo ya que las fechas pasaron y no envio las aplicaciones. Tina le dice que no es cierto, ella habia enviado una copia pero que tenia que disculparla por que habia falsificado su firma, el con emocion le dice que la ama demaciado, el padre de Mike se ve contento. thumbDe vuelta en el escenario era hora de entregar los puestos, en tercer lugar The Unitards, se ven contento, Kurt se acerca para consolarlos pero Hathumb|left|164pxrmony añade que no se preocupe, que para estar en segundo año es asi de talentosa que sera en unos años mas. es hora del primer lugar, todos estan nerviosos, Rachel y Emma en primera fila esperan ancioso el resultado como ademas los chicos de ambos coros, el segundo lugar se lo lleva The Troubletones, las cuales se sienten debastatadas con la derrota a tal punto que se quedan hay hasta que se apagan las luces, el primer lugar New Directions, los cuales se ven contento Will dedica el triunfo a Emma. thumb|left|[[Quinn y The Troubletones]]Ya pasado los días Rachel vuelve a clases y se topa con Quinn en la sala para pasar a hablar con el director, le explica que estaba siendo egoista al hacer aquello con Shelby y ademas con Beth, le pide su opinion a Rachel sobre Yale, ya que decidio estudiar Artes dramaticas en lo cual es muy buena incluso en el llanto, Rachel se alegra por ella y que ademas en cierto punto seran rivales a futuro, Quinn le pide ayuda a Rachel para hacer un asunto. En los baños Mercedes y Santana aun comentan su presentacion, Brittany dice que pudieron haber sido mucho mejores pero no lo fueron, Santana dice que fue por culpa del paso sexuado de Trouty Mouth ya que incluso ella y sus partes femeninas sientieron cosas. en este instante entra Quinn de inmediado la Morena le dice que caye si iba adarle alguna charla motivadora, y Mercedes dice que ni que les pida volver a New Directions ya que no estan interesadas, Quinn dice que sabe el sentido de madurar el cual es perder cosas, le dice que no quiere pasar 6 meses separadas de ellas, ya que despues cada uno tomara su propio camino, y que el Sr. Schue e incluso Rachel dejaran que hagan un numero en cada competencia, ademas dice que son jovenes aman el club y que deben pensar que cuando tengan 27 u 87 años ellas miraran atras y pensar en el mejor tiempo de su vida. Quinn añade que haran un numero en el auditorio a modo de celebrar su victoria y prepararse para las Regionales, y que haria falta voces femeninas, cuando se va retirando dice que si alguien mas aparte de ellas se quiere unir, les digan que es bienvenida. thumb|Nuevo [[New Directions]]Luego en el auditorio comienzan a cantar We Are Young, en voces de Finn, Rachel, Sam y Quinn, todo va bien hasta que llegan Mercedes y las demas chicas (Brittany, Santana y Sugar), todos se ven emocionados con aquello ellas hacen los coros, cuando cada quien es ido a buscar por un integrante. Mercedes por Quinn, Brittany por Rory y Sugar por Artie. Santana se queda sola cuando Rachel va por ella, y le toma la mano. Todos reunidos continuan la cancion, cuando terminan Will llega y hacen un abrazo grupal a modo de celebracion. se deduce finalmente que Mercedes, Santana y Brittany volvieron a New Directions y que Sugar fue aceptada. Curiosidades *Última aparación de Shelby en la Tercera Temporada. *Santana, Britanny, Mercedes, Sugar y Sam se reintegran a New Directions. *Sugar se integra New Directions a pesar de ser rechazada en The Purple Piano Project. *El título se refiere a una línea de la canción favorita de Sam (Jack and Diane de John Mellencamp). *Esta es la segunda vez que Quinn y Sam tienen solos en una competencia. *Es la primera vez que Sam y Quinn cantan 3 canciones en un episodio. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde Rachel no tiene ningún solo. *Las tres canciones interpretadas en la competencia por New Directions (ABC, Control y Man In The Mirror), son, por orden, de Jackson 5, Janet Jackson y Michael Jackson. * En este episodio se da la competencia con mayor número de solos por parte de New Directions: Tina, Mike, Kurt, Quinn, Artie, Finn, Blaine, Puck y Sam. * Primer solo de Mike Chang en competición. * En la escena donde Sam regresa a McKinley y entra al salón del coro, se puede ver que Mike Chang casi se cae al tropezar con su silla cuando se levanta para saludar a Sam. Errores de Continuidad *Cuando Tina esta hablando con el papá de Mike, este le pide que se retire, y ella toma el DVD del musical escolar y lo guarda, enseguida cambia la escena y el DVD esta de nuevo sobre el escritorio del papá de Mike. *Quinn dice tener 17 en este episodio,pero tambien dice "soy adulta".En I Am Unicorn Shelby le dice "Tienes 18..."pero solo puede ser que Shelby no este al tanto de la edad exacta de Quinn. *En la conversacion de Quinn y Rachel se dice que Quinn todavia no ha enviado la solicitud a Yale, pero antes se habia dicho que las fechas limites ya habian pasado, y Quinn fue aceptada en Yale. *Antes de la competencia, Will dice que las Troubletones empiezan en cinco minutos, pero los Unitardos se presentan primero. Música del Episodio Backgrounds Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO Frases |texto=No me caes bien. No me gusta la forma en que miras a mi novio. No me gusta tu sonrisa burlona en tu pequeña cara de suricata. No me gusta tu peinado al estilo de The CW. Te estoy vigilando de cerca. |dicho por= Kurt (a Sebastian)}} |texto= Bienvenido de vuelta Lisa Rinna. Te he extrañado muchísimo desde que tu familia hizo las maletas, las guardó en tu boca y se fueron de la ciudad. Ni te imaginas cuantas veces he querido disfrutar de una amistosa mordida, pero no pude encontrar a nadie que succione el néctar prohibido. Asumo que has estado trabajando como abrillantador de bebés, con madres que ponen las cabezas de sus infantes en tu boca para devolverles ese brillo de recién nacidos. Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado. No he visto una sonrisa tan grande desde que Claymation, el abominable mono de las nieves, se hizo arrancar sus dientes por ese pequeño duende gay dentista. Con amor, Santana. |dicho por= Santana (a Sam)}} |texto = Kurt: Harmony Hola solo quería decirte que creo que estuviste realmente fantástica. Harmony: Creo que solo soy una metáfora y soy realmente buena, el año que viene va a ser un baño de sangre. |dicho por = Kurt y Harmony}} Estrellas invitadas *Damian McGinty como Rory Flanagan *Lindsay Pearce como Harmony *Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans *Vanessa Lengies como Sugar Motta en:Hold On To Sixteen Imágenes 220.jpg 284px-Tumblr lvsvojSkoF1qm11jlo1 400.png -Hold-On-To-Sixteen-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-27536831-1280-720.jpg Tumblr lw16e1196Y1r2vv5zo1 500.jpg Tumblr lvukn2NYv31qj1pb4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lvukn2NYv31qj1pb4o2 500.jpg 3x08-Hold-On-To-Sixteen-quinn-and-puck-27484502-1280-720.jpg 1c-actually-a-good-summary-of-the-scene.jpg 1f-they-dont-need-another-male-voice-though.jpg 1f-table-sam-house.jpg 2b-kurt-is-yet-again-the-voice-of-the-people.jpg 2c-HUG-ALL-THE-BOYS.jpg 2d-lalala-blondes-have-more-fun-as-demonstrated-by-our-carefree-attitude.jpg 3a-boys-making-decisions-and-talking-about-sex.jpg -Hold-On-To-Sixteen-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-27536825-1280-720.jpg -Hold-On-To-Sixteen-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-27536819-1280-720.jpg Quick-quinn-and-puck-8484808-1280-720.jpg -Hold-On-To-Sixteen-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-27536806-1280-720.jpg -Hold-On-To-Sixteen-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-27536842-1280-720.jpg -Hold-On-To-Sixteen-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-27536850-1280-720.jpg -Hold-On-To-Sixteen-cory-monteith-and-chris-colfer-27536855-1280-720.jpg Abc.jpg glee-hold-on-to-sixteen.jpg Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada Categoría:Familias Categoría:Episodios Seccionales